Kidding
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: There's something that Rei wants to talk to Kai about... let's just say that he wants his turn on top and he's not kidding! Yaoi, ReKa, KaRe


I know this isn't much, but it is all yours, Jens.

I did want to write you hetero lovings. Alas, I was only inspired for this.

Voila, Rei x Kai, à la rusty Meg.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Kidding-**

The kitchen, as well as the entire condominium, was peacefully quiet. The clock on the far wall ticked and the faucet dripped; both sounds were utterly meaningless but followed the same pattern. Every morning was the same. The coffee machine turned on at the same time and the aroma it produced, as always, dragged the sleeping out of bed. Footsteps padded down the hall and the floorboards, cabinets, and chair – they all creaked. From the bedroom, to the kitchen table, the routine was always the same. A newspaper crinkled as its pages were turned and a tired yawn resonated right after. An hour crept by, slowly, uneventfully.

''Good morning, Kai.''

Kai looked up from his mug and a sleepy smile curled into his lips.

Rei stretched languidly as he walked into the kitchen and scratched his stomach whilst he walked by the table.

''Morning.''

Rei sat down a moment later, yawned and rubbed his eyes.

''Kai...let's have sex.''

A silver brow promptly arched above a curious red eye before the lips, on the mildly stunned face asked, ''now?''

''Well, not right now...but I do want to have sex.''

Kai slowly nodded his head, unsure of what to make of the offer.

''This is leading somewhere, isn't it?''

Rei grinned, a little tiredly. ''Of course- it leads us back to the bedroom.'' He even winked and sent a kiss over the table.

The jest was answered by a snort, a suspicious look, and Kai's full attention.

''I do have something to ask, and yes, it has to do with sex,'' Rei said, as he leaned onto the table, meeting the inquisitive gaze. ''I want to...'' He let his sentence dangle teasingly in front of Kai, as he feigned a pondering expression. ''I want to be on top.''

''Ahh.''

Rei knew and fully expected such a response. He got up, giving Kai a moment to mull it over and fetched himself a glass of orange juice.

Kai did, of course, feel guilty for his inability to answer right away. He took another mouthful of his black coffee and drowned the uneasy moment in the bitter, caffeinated taste. It was obvious to him that this question would eventually be asked. His male pride and ego stood up as first barriers, but they were instantly knocked over. This had nothing to do with emasculation. It was about them, as a couple.

They had been together just over a year and shared an apartment. Their relationship was stable and entirely theirs. They had found a comfortable rhythm, in all aspects of their life together. But all of these musings, jumbled in Kai's head were simply momentary distractions.

He trusted Rei, loved him and therefore, the answer should have been obvious. His tongue played with the word yes but his mouth did not open. This acceptance had to comply with all of his desires: lust, sensuality, sexuality, and intimacy. Sex was important, not only because of their needs and hormones. Sex and pleasure were synonymous.

If Rei could feel pleasure, writhe and moan, when Kai was on top, then...

''Kai...''

Red eyes glanced back up, from his empty mug to curious ones. Rei was waiting, had waited, and opened his mouth before Kai had the chance.

''Kai, look- this isn't about you being submissive, if that's what you're thinking. I don't want to be dominant, I just want you to feel like I do. I know you well enough, to know when you'll enjoy something.''

''I know.''

''And I'm not going to treat you like you're some fragile doll. It's sex. It's pleasure. I've been in that position enough times to know what feels good and how to do it.''

''I know.''

''I just-''

''You're rambling, Rei.''

Rei grinned sheepishly and when a smirk was directed at him, he let out a low chuckle.

''I got carried away...''

There was another brief moment of silence; Rei found it awkward, Kai did it purposely.

His smirk made it seem like he was in control, even when he was not.

''I know.''

''Can _I know_, what you're thinking, then?''

Kai smiled, not a salacious smirk, or a lecherous leer, but a soft smile.

''Yes.''

''Yes to...which question?''

''To both.''

Rei was the one, just then, who looked like a sexual deviant, as he licked his lips and stood up from his chair.

''Alright...let's go, right now.''

Kai actually laughed and stared at Rei, who was nudging him and tugging on his arm. 

''Right now?''

Rei's giggles joined the sounds of the room. ''I was just kidding...''

There was a gleam of something very familiar in Kai's scarlet eyes. ''I'm not.''

That morning was definitely, unlike all the others.

**-EndE-**


End file.
